


bliss

by pookie_bear



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Affectionate Daniel, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Loving Dan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil just wants to love Dan, no the last sentence doesnt imply smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookie_bear/pseuds/pookie_bear
Summary: Bliss.That was what Daniel felt when he was with Phil.





	bliss

     Bliss.

****

     That was what Daniel felt when he was with Phil.

****

     A rush of happiness that came at an extensive amount, never-ending, or so it seemed. Not that he had a problem with that.

     It was days like this, where he would just lay with Phil in the most comfortable position available to him, where the sun would peek through lazily closed curtains, where Daniel would glance up for a second to see Phil’s face bathed in soft light and _just smile_ , that he enjoyed the most. Days where the hours would tick by slowly, dragging on with every breath they took, every blink and not a single second passing; it was comforting, that time would stop just for them.

     Maybe he was living in an illusion, one where a blink would result in an hour lost, disappearing in time for another sixty minutes to join it, but he couldn’t care. It was perfect, staring at the epitome of beauty beside him, loving the man next to him, the gorgeous being that was laying so carelessly, occupying the space alongside him in such a graceful manner. The very form of Phil Lester was beyond comprehension, and Daniel couldn’t fathom how he landed himself with him, but he was thankful and he wasn’t complaining at all.

     As he closed his eyes slowly, opening them dramatically, he found a bright blue ocean looking back, and was pieced together with the soft gaze of his lover, his friend, his significant other; the person who made him feel whole.

     “Were you watching me?” the other questioned, humor present in his tone, and Daniel couldn’t help his answer. “How could I not?” Phil laughed.

     “You’re always showering me in affection, telling me how much you appreciate my very existence, and I haven’t had the chance to return the favor,” the older whined childishly, grinning widely. Daniel only shrugged, “There’s no need to. I feel plenty loved whenever I’m with you.”

     “Oh, now you’re just being sappy,” Phil laughed, standing and stretching, the sound music to his ears.

     He ran his hand through his silky black hair, ginger roots hidden underneath dark hair dye, and stretched. His shirt rode up, settling on his hip, displaying porcelain skin. Loose shirts and casual wear was what Phil loved to settle in when they had nothing to do for the day, and Daniel found the shared habit endearing. He fluffed out his mess of chocolate curls, chestnut eyes unable to look away, fair skin sparkled with freckles, and he was clad in an over-sized sweater and the bottom half to a sleepwear set.

     Daniel stared at the person he felt best represented the sun, as he was the earth, hopelessly and endlessly attracted and drawn to him, in irregular circles; always getting closer, then farther away, with no fixed distance between them. A man who made the simplest of things majestic, a man who could wear anything and still Daniel would consider him royalty in his eyes, a man who he fell in love with, the feeling being mutual, and now they were happily caught up in their feelings for one another. Phil caught him staring (again), and shook his head with a smile (yet another time), and leaned towards the other.

     He placed a soft kiss on the plush lips of Daniel, requesting something Daniel couldn't refuse.

****

     Because he survived solely on that one flurry of emotion Phil provided.

****

     Bliss.

 

 

_"Let me make you feel loved.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this two hours ago when it was 3am and oh my god i feel like i'm dying. i'm wearing a sweatshirt in a hot room in summer, please send help. but the same friend gave me a word, this time bliss, and i'm feeling exceptionally happy, so here is some random fluff that is very rare for me to write. it's also short, another drabble, same format, uwu. i apologize for any mistakes, i'm probably delusional from the heat and lack of water oops, i'll fix any if i notice any in the morning (google docs said it was ok!). hope you enjoyed !!


End file.
